Drugs & Sex
by jessssssssssssss
Summary: Namine and Roxas are close bf/gf. But, maybe too close. And, Kairi is leading her and Sora to death ally. What will happen?


Roxas and I sat on the sofa silently watching Halloween on my flat screen. As usual, Roxas was freaking out. Such a sissy, I thought. I wasn't scared by these silly movies. Actually, sometimes I found them quite amusing.

"Ah!" Roxas yiped.

"Sissy!"

"Am not!"

"Are too..."

We both laughed. Then, I stared at Roxas as he smiled his usual soft, sweet grin. So cute, I thought. We continued to watch the movie. Roxas jumped in fright a few more times, then the movie was finally over.

"Turn it off, Namine!" he yelled.

"What, does the song give you the creeps?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

We giggled again. It's wierd how an argument always lead to some laughter. I popped some pop-corn and poured us both a glass of beer. We drank as we chewed the pop-corn. Both of us were pretty hungry. It was already 10 p.m., and we hadn't even ate dinner.

Roxas and I started kissing after the bowls & bottles were empty. Yeah, I suppose we made out a lot. But, this time was different. Roxas pulled off his shirt, and I un-buttoned mine. It slipped off my arms, and it fell off the sofa. It was kinda all a blur. Yeah, we were a little drunk, I suppose. I was in my bra and underwear soon after that. Roxas was only wearing his boxers. But, then Roxas pulled my bra off. Wait a minute, I thought, Are we having sex?! Yes, It finally occured to me. We were. Then, we fell asleep on the sofa.

I woke up the next morning. Roxas and me were lieing on the sofa; same as the night before. My bra was off, and we were both only in our underwear. We had sex. Oh my god, I thought. Then, I felt Roxas move, and I saw his eyes gently open. We both sat up and I put my shirt back on.

"Did we have...sex?" he asked me.

"Yes...I mean...I think so..."

"Oh my god!" he shrieked.

"I know!"

"Was it-" he started

"Good?"

"I mean...yeah." he said.

"Yes." I replied. "It was."

Roxas stared at me akwardly. We had sex, I thought. Uh oh.

WHILE HALLOWEEN WAS ON

Kairi and Sora were in Kairi's room watching Naruto. They both adored cartoons.

"I'm bored." Kairi said.

"Me, too."

"What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno." Sora said.

"I have an idea..."

Kairi pulled some ciggarete-like things out of her purse.

"What are those?!" Sora asked.

"What do they look like?"

"They look like...pot." he replied.

"Very good!" Kairi said.

Sora looked at her. She got the message.

"ARE YOU PLANNING ON SOMKING THOSE?!" he asked her.

She nodded. He looked at her. Anyone could tell he really, really didn't want to do that. But, Kairi seemed not to notice.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sora said.

"Sure it is. It's not much." she said.

"No."

"Please."

"You can Kairi, but I'll pass." he refused.

Kairi gave him a sad pout.

"Hmph!" she said.

"What?"

"Chicken..." she taunted.

"FINE! BUT, ONLY ONE!" Sora yelled.

Kairi smiled. She could talk him into anything. But, some things weren't so good to be talked into. However they lit then up anyway.

"Cough Cough" Sora choked.

"What?"

"That's nasty!" he exclaimed.

"Just wait..."she told him.

Sora got a tingly feeling. He felt light-headed. But, the feeling was good. Then, he giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kairi asked him.

"I really don't know, Kairi."

Kairi and Sora both giggled. Then made out. They layed on the couch laughing for what seemed like forever.

"Whoa..." Sora said.

"Told ya so!"

THE NEXT DAY

Touch my body. Throw me on the floor. Wrestle me around. Play with me some more. Touch my body. I finally answered my cell phone. Kairi told me and Roxas to meet her and Sora at CiCi's Pizza. I said okay, and then I hung up.

"For the record, I hate that ringtone." Roxas told me.

"Maybe so, but I like it..." I replied.

We both giggled. Another small argument..another small giggle. Hopefully, there won't be anymore small sex. I had been thinking about that for the whole morning in the mall. We didn't use a condom, I thought. What if I'm pregnet? NO NAMINE! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! CALM THE FUCK DOWN! I scolded myself with a silent, Hmph! But, the worries still held on. Yes, I was having a serious mental break-down.

"Namine, I think we need to talk about last night." Roxas said as we were in my Jeep driving through town, towards CiCi's.

"Yeah. I guess we do." I replied.

"Have you thought about what it means?" he asked.

"I might be pregnet."

"Yeah."

"So." I replied casually.

"SO?! WHAT IF YOU ARE?!" he exclaimed.

"Then...I'll get an abortion..."

"WHAT?!"

Roxas was freaking out. I felt like telling him, CALM THE FUCK DOWN! Actually, I wasn't even considering it anymore. I decided to do it.

"Roxas!" I yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"

Roxas looked at me. Then, I decided to tell him about the Pregnancy Test. Yes, I did take one. In the mall bathroom, and I had to tell him the results.

"Roxas..." I started.

"What, Namine?" he asked me.

"I am pregnet." I told him.

"HUH?!" he yelled.

Roxas started to stare at me wierdly. Then, he started to cry silently. Damn, I thought. He is a sissy.

"Why are you crying?!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE GONNA KILL THE DAMN KID. YOU WILL GET A FUCKING ABORTION! THAT'S WHY I'M CRYING NAMINE!" he yelled so loudly, that I started crying too.

We pulled into CiCi's, and we both sat their crying loudly now.

"Please don't kill it Namine. Please don't get an abortion..." Roxas said silently to me.

"What am I supposed to do then Roxas? Am I supposed to have a kid?" I asked him.

"If God didn't think you were, he wouldn't have let it be."

"Okay, then. I won't get an abortion." I told him.

We both stopped crying.

WHILE THEY WERE AT THE MALL

Kairi and Sora sat in a large booth at CiCi's Pizza. They had just called Namine and Roxas to join them, and they were on their way.

"So, what did you think of the marijuana last night?" Kairi asked.

"It was fun, but I think we should stop." Sora told her.

"Why? Are you seriously gonna believe that it kills you? God, coffee would kill you faster."

"I am not going to do it again. And, Kairi, if you don't stop..." Sora started.

"I don't wanna stop! What will you do if I don't?" she half-way screamed.

"I'll break up with you!" Sora yelled. "Actually, I am!"

"W-what?" Kairi said sadly stuttering.

"I'm dumping your ass!" he yelled as he darted out of the pizza place.


End file.
